Irrationality
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: Hichigo and Ichigo have a movie marathon day. Ichigo rigs the films so that he gets the responses he wants from his hollow. Rated T for safety, but more K I reckon.


** /Watching a Movie-Hichigo(Ogihci Shirosaki) x Ichigo Kurosaki-Irrationality (Bleach)  
They had been watching movies all afternoon, one after the other. Ichigo had been thinking about his hollow, golden globes attached to the screen and white hair continually being flicked out of his perfectly pale face. Ichigo had thought this morning that he knew a lot about his hollow.  
How wrong he had been.  
The movies had shown him all he needed to know.  
Ichigo owned hardly any DVD's so had borrowed some of Karin's and Yuzu's. The ones that they had finally picked were Titanic, Marley and me and Marvel Avengers. Ichigo was selecting another from his collection on the basis of what he already knew.  
During Titanic, more at the end, Hichigo had been in tears. His emotional reactions to fictional scripts were completely irrational compared to how emotional he really was. He had literally been bawling in Ichigo's arms.  
"It's so sad! Rose loved Jack and he died! S'not fair! He babbled through tears. Ichigo had at first found the clinginess annoying.  
Then, Marley and me had been shoved in the player, and yet again the tears followed.  
"The dog died Ichigo! I thought Marley was gonna be alright after that first operation! Why are human doctors so stupid?" Ichigo at that point had started finding his reactions a lot more pleasant, amusing and even a little cute.  
After that episode, Marvel Avengers had been stuck on, resulting in Hichigo being horrified by the fact that Tony Stark had nearly died without being able to say goodbye to Pepper, but jumped for joy when Tony turned out alive and well. Literally, he had started jumping on the sofa.  
"Yay! He's alright! But I still reckon Captain America and Iron Man shoulda gotten together. Steve and Tony would be awesome!" Ichigo took a mental note of that comment as he went through his DVD collection. He knew there was no point in watching a horror; Hichigo would laugh and boast all the way through about how he was scarier than any fictional creation a film director could come up with. This had been tried and proven when the two had watched Saw together. Hichigo had thought that it was a comedy.  
"So King, what we watching next?" Ichigo was running out of ideas. He needed a certain type of movie, just more romantic than sad.  
Then, he found it. It was in amongst Karin's pile. She had always had a taste for older movies; Titanic had been her's, but this one was a winner.  
Ichigo crawled over to the playing, feeling Hichigo's eyes burning on his backside, and inserted 'Romeo and Juliet: The Modern Version' into the player. The back had said it was basically Romeo and Juliet, just with a sex scene. Perfect.  
If Hichigo responded so brilliantly to sad movies, then it was a test to see how he would react to sexy sad movies.  
As the movie went on, Hichigo's interest was sparked. You could tell he knew how it was going to all end, but he clung onto the romantic couple like a fish on a hook.  
And then, the sex scene came.  
Hichigo watched in fascination, but as the ending came on, he waved his hand at the screen.  
"They did it all wrong. It was cute up until that point. A guy and a girl making out like that is just gross. It's gotta be two guys." Ichigo smirked.  
"Oh really? You think you can do better?" That was that. Hichigo had fell for the challenge like an angel from the Lynx advert.  
"Oh yes really, let me show you King..." Hichigo jumped on top of Ichigo, where they then continued to make love to each other.  
(HAH! Such a tease! Proper yaoi in later prompts!)  
Isshin, Karin and Yuzu later walked in, to find Ichigo watching Bring It On. Ichigo waved the Romeo and Juliet case in Karin's face.  
"I'm confiscating this. It's 18 rated Karin, why do you even have it?" She sighed in defeat.  
"I was curious..." Ichigo carried on staring at the television as his hollow cackled in his head.  
"Good goin' King! Now, to get ya Dad's porn collection and try and prove that wrong!" Ichigo kicked a box underneath the sofa.  
"Already covered."**

**...**

**Third in my prompt challenge! Comments appreciated!**


End file.
